


Things That Might Have Been And Will Never Be

by War_Lioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Lioness/pseuds/War_Lioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU drabble on Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Might Have Been And Will Never Be

"James! No!"

Milah woke with a start, her heart pounding and sweat upon her brow. Her long-dead lover’s name tasted bitter and sweet on her lips. She hadn’t dreamed of  _that_  day in years.

She blamed the boy wholly for waking those memories. A mother never forgets her son, afterall. But the stamp of the Crocodile was heavy on his features. No, not the Crocodile, the Coward. Either way, it was a reminder of a day she longed to forget.

She rubbed the stump of her left hand absently as she moved to dress. There was no hope for sleep now and her hook ached to rend something into bloody chunks. Perhaps she’d vent her spleen on Jones. He was the one responsible for fishing Baelfire from the sea before she could issue orders otherwise.

That alone was reason enough to have him keelhauled. That soft heart of his would be the end of his days. 

A soft heart to match her soft head, she’d joked time and again while deep in her cups. But there was no steadier hand upon the wheel, nor fiercer blade in a boarding party. There was no one else she could trust at her back. Not since her husband murdered her lover in cold blood.

She sighed and gave her hook a vicious twist to lock it in place. It woud seem her spleen would have to wait to ease her aggression. It simply wasn’t good form to gut your first mate first thing in the morning. 

Damn his eyes.

Decision made, she cocked her hat to a rakish angle and stepped out on deck. She had a boy to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on Tumblr that raised the idea that Milah as Hook would have been a better opponent to Gold, rather than using the tired (and mysogynistic) trope of a dead woman serving as motivation for a man. I tend to agree. 
> 
> So I let Milah out of the fridge and stuffed James Hook into it. Because I still like Killian Jones.


End file.
